bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
New Zanpakuto Design Someone needs to update the article concerning Ichigo's Zanpakuto. There needs to be a picture displaying its new form in the Shinigami Powers subsection, as well as a description. Something like "Following Ichigo regaining his Shinigame powers, his zanpakuto's appearance changed. While formerly resembling a cleaver, it now has a shape much more reminiscent of an enlarged bowie knife.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering about that as well, it could possibly be due to the strange nature in which he got his powers back and what'll happen to them and perhaps some possible unconfirmed abilities, he got his shinigami powers back yes, but for what reason his zanpakuto changed size and shape is currently unkown. Maybe in the next few chapters after more info is releaased.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 07:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm.... what? I left this message to say that the description of Ichigo's Zanpakuto needed to be updated, that's all. And it's probably just the affect of his briefly gained Fullbring abilities.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Basically, once the fight is over and explanations are done, then the info will get updated, that's a maybe.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 09:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe Salubri said that he is working on reorganizing the Powers & Abilities section (correct me if I'm wrong on this). Please be patient as the info is new and we have to sort out what we actually know from what people are assuming. There is much still to be revealed. Dont worry though, it will get done. 10:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else notice this? Ichigo's Zanpakuto's form resembles the short-sword he had while he was in Fullbring mode (The shape of the blade and appearance of the handle) and his 'collar' resembles part of his Fullbring, as do the weird things on his legs and arms (which, if I looked at one of the images Kubo colored, may actually be markings rather than parts of an outfit, though I am not sure.) It leaves me to wonder if maybe Ichigo's Fullbring powers have changed his Shinigami powers? Of course, it's also possible the artist just decided to inexplicably alter the design without an explanation. Bloodtom1 (talk) 16:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Age Shouldn't we put references for his age? Age of 15 is mentioned in chapter 1, while 17 in chapter 424. I haven't found a reference for 16. The Goblin (talk) 09:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But it's pretty obvious he WAS 16 years old at some state,he didn't just 'jumped' from 15 to 17,as there was a timeskip for the readers only.His age should stay 15-17. Adi212 (talk) 10:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo was 15 in chapter 1. His birthdate is 15th of July (Bleach Official Character Book Souls). The battle with GrandFisher in the graveyard happened in June (chapter 17) - he was 15. The story moved on and Rukia was arrested and rescued over the summer - his 16th birthday went passed without being noted in the story itself. They came back to school in September - the start of the Arrancar arc. Orihime was kidnapped a month later and Aizen was defeated in October. There was then a 17 month timeskip, making Ichigo 17. I personally think it would be better to list it as "Chapter 1: 15 Chapter 424: 17" rather than the current 15-17 which just looks a bit weird to me. 11:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Good suggestion. I support it. The Goblin (talk) 19:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) An Overlooked Ability I was rereading the manga today, and I stumbled across this: http://www.mangareader.net/94-566-7/bleach/chapter-112.html http://www.mangareader.net/94-567-12/bleach/chapter-113.html Shouldn't we add that Zangetsu has, to some extent, the ability to stop wounds from bleeding? I know it's not really been used outside of this fight, but it's still an ability Zangetsu has demonstrated, and is therefore an ability relating to Ichigo's zanpakuto, right? Igaram (talk) 12:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's currently unclear whether that's one of his special powers, or something else.'' Perhaps it could go on Zangetsu's page, at least. Yes, Zangetsu has his own page. Take care, though. That's one of those things we don't really understand. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) But since Zangetsu is Ichigo's Zanpakuto, just in a more human form, wouldn't it be redundant to say that Zengetsu has that ability, but Ichigo's Zanpakuto does not? Afterall, they're the same entity. I personally feel it should be noted in the Zanpakuto section of Ichigo's profile, since Zangetsu specifically states that it's "his" ability to stop Ichigo's wounds bleeding. Igaram (talk) Like I said, it's tough to say. I believe that there have been a number of instances where somebody's wounds have mysteriously stopped bleeding after a heavy release in reiatsu, though I think a bunch of them were from people who had instant regen. Best to wait for what other people have to say on this one. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 15:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Also take note: if this was Ichigo's Zanpakuto power, why couldn't he use it himself? There were a hundred instances where that might have been useful, yet it was only used once. If anything, I still believe it should go under Zangetsu's page, because ''he used it. Not Ichigo. Ichigo's Zanpakuto section contains powers that he ''can use. Not ones that ''Zangetsu can use. Small difference, but take a look at Gonryomaru; you should see what I mean after that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 15:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : I did some looking after reading this, and it is indeed one of his abilities. Zangetsu says himself right here. "My ability to stop your wound from bleeding is at its limit." Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 15:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: It may be an unconscious or passive ability. Like the speed boost he gains in Bankai. It could possibly be ever-present. But it may only be useful for minor wounds. Gonryomaru's abilities were completely filler, weren't they? While this is seen in the manga. I don't think, outside of filler, a Zanpakuto's spirit has ever had abilities not present in the Zanpakuto itself. It'd be pretty odd if they did, especially since they and the Zanpakuto are the exact same thing, just that one is a manifestation in a human form and the other is a weapon... Igaram (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree with him. Also, you're not considering the fact that Kubo may have just forgotten what he wrote and never used it again. He has done that before. But it has been both shown and outright stated by Zangetsu himself to be one of his powers. A Zanpakutō Spirit is just the inward manifestation of the sword. They have the same powers. We cannot omit an ability a page when we have such evidence to back it up; even if it hasn't been used very often. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 15:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree with all your points, but I want to be cautious about it. I realize Gonryomaru's filler. But also, take note that Mangareader does not exactly have stellar translations. For example, they translated Yuichi shibata's bird form, which was a cockatiel, to be a parakeet. "My ability to stop your bleeding is at its limit" could be translated otherwise as "I can't stop your bleeding for much longer." It's not necessarily a special power unique to him, though if it isn't then I don't know what it is. I want to put it in just as much as you two do, but there are times where we have to hold back before jumping to conclusions. It is very plausible that it really is Zangetsu's ability, and I am on the verge of agreeing with you, but for the reasons I mentioned I want to hold back on the verdict until a higher up chimes in. I'm glad that you brought it up, nevertheless; I didn't realize we neglected to mention that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 17:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) SkullClad Not sure if this had been brought up somewhere before or not, so I thought I'd mention it. In the climax of Hell Chapter, the Hell's Wills (using the name for them the sub used) gave their power to Ichigo, gicing him a golden armor over the left side of his body with several skulls on it. The armor served to make as strong as, or possibly stronger than, his 2nd Hollow Form, as a single strike destroyed Kokuto's remaining Chains. As this is an actual "form" he takes, should it be listed in his "Powers" section somewhere? Evnyofdeath 19:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It should go in the appearances in other media section.-- Well, since the page is locked, could someone add the information about Hell Chapter and SkullClad to the Other Media section? And would it be possible to create a page about the SkullClad Form if we can't add it to Ichigo's Powers section? Evnyofdeath 00:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree a little. I think a page about skullclad form would be cool if possible. I was going to ask if it could be added to the powers and abilities section or maybe the other media section but I dont think those would really work out. Vandiir (talk) 00:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) We don't make pages for forms. The details of this form can be added to the appearances in other media section when the page is unlocked.-- If the form is unique to Ichigo then it belongs in Ichigo's page, not a page of its own. If you wish you can write the section and add it here. If it is up to standard it will be added by an admin. 09:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hollow powers - Mask I'm not sure whether the following Hollow Ichigo's ability belongs here, but I'll bring up it. While in control of Ichigo's body throught the mask, the Hollow counterpart manifested High-Speed Regeneration. This can be seen in chapter 220 and episode 233. In both cases the wounds were covered by the Hollow fluid. However, while fighting Zangetsu and being cut through chess for the first time in the mentioned episode, the wounds were immediately healed. Zangetsu referred to it as instantaneous healing (according to subs) not as HSR. The Goblin (talk) 13:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That is an ability of Hollow Ichigos and is already listed on his page.-- Shikai GIF Getsuga Tensho in Shikai.gif Maybe add an article about Ichigo gif that shows how to use Getsuga Ichigo's? 23:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If i'm not mistaken, movie pics and gifs aren't allowed on our articles. A GIF is used when a still does not adequately show what is being displayed. A still is all that is needed.-- Updating Ichigo's page I have noticed lately that the "Shinigami Invasion Arc" has not be updated in over a month. I know that it is only a filler arc, but the arc is still part of that page. I would do it myself, but the page is currently locked from all users. Could someone please update that section of unlock the page so I can do it? Steveo920, 23:36, September 5, 2011 Ichigo's page is being protected for a reason, it will updated in due course!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Race Restoring of the Shinigami powers makes him a Shinigami, at least his soul/spiritual body. Considering that, shouldn't we put "Shinigami" at the race parameter of the character's template and the corresponding category? The Goblin (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Be patient until we see exactly what he is!! Ichigo has always been very different from many characters given his human background and variety of powers!! Right now he looks different, wait an see!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's Body in his new Shinigami Form Perhaps I missed something, but did anyone see Ichigo's human body lying around after he transformed? When he originally became a Shinigami he would leave his body behind. It might be that his body now changes, possible influenced by his Fullbringing experiences. Or it might be that Kubo didn't show his body sprawled on the ground because it would ruin the mood. Wondering if there were any insights? DukeLions (talk) 22:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :In order to become a Shinigami, his soul has to leave his body. His body is just likely lying around somewhere unseen.-- Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō Is Ichigo's Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō 'of his Bankai is only black with red outline? In the Reiatsu page it says that it could also be black with blue outline. Can it be added to that section? Adi212 (talk) 08:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : He never fired a black Getsuga with blue outline. It happened only once that he gained black Reiatsu with blue outline as result of suppressing his inner Hollow while in Bankai. Secondly, he didn't use a Getsuga Tensho at that time. --The Goblin (talk) 23:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Final Getsuga Tensho It seems that this technique possesses healing abilities. Before using the technique, Ichigo's left arm was left burnt from Aizen's attack. However, after transforming into the Getsuga itself, the arm was completely recovered. (Source: Chapter 420, Episode 309) Is this worth mentioning in the section about this technique? --The Goblin (talk) 14:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, there is not enough evidence to say that it was the technique that healed his arm.-- Omnidirectional blast Reference no. 483 is incorrect, it just leads to the chapter where he an byakuya end their fight, maybe changing it to when hollow Ichigo was fighting him during the vizard training would work, although I can't remember when he (Ichigo) used the technique to overturn debris.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 15:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Add more recent images? There hasn't been an update on any images on Ichigo's main page since chapter 456 (where he attacks Tsukishima). Shouldn't there be one of his restored Shinigami powers? I would like to propose the one where he attacked Kūgo. It could be placed at the part where this reads: Rukia tells Ichigo to show Kūgo and Tsukishima that despair wouldn't be able to stop him. Ichigo then draws his sword and swings it towards Kūgo. Kūgo blocks the attack and says that his '''Getsuga Tenshō has improved, but the amount of power he used isn't enough to kill him. Ichigo appears behind him and tells him he only hit him with a practice swing. He then attacks Kūgo with a Getsuga Tenshō. Just a little suggestion, as I don't think Ichigo's page has been using much imagery lately. Cathal O'Hara (talk) 16:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC)CathalOHara :If you want to use an image, you need to follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and add proper licensing to that image as well as using the prefix of Image instead of file and sizing it 190px.-- :Yeah apologies about that. Simply forgot to set size to 190x. Cathal O'Hara (talk) 17:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC)CathalOHara ::The picture still needs Fair Use Rationale, an example of which you can see on Image:Ep123TanmaOtoshi.png (the summary section). As for the point of your post, yeah, there's not been many pictures added to the page lately, but the page is marked in on the Article Improvement Project for a text reduction, particularly in the current manga arc section. So its a bit hard to judge whats needed right now. But there is not harm in adding more to make it easier on the eye in the meantime and the can be moved or take out as needed when the text reduction finally happens. 20:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Shouldn't we list Tentoken and the flying wand? I know they belong to Yoruichi, but he did use them temporary. Further, he used Urahura's Bount sensor (episode 82), and a cat mask to hide his identity in order to battle Hollows while being trained by the Visored (anime omake 136, 137). --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 23:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :It was a borrowed item not one that actually belongs to him or something he continuously uses. That is why he cant be listed with the artifact. Also an omake is not relevant enough to have information listed in that section. --[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Getsuga Tenshō Image Shouldn't we put up two Getsuga Tenshō images in his Shikai section? Bankai gets an image of his Getsuga, but the Shikai doesn't and I find that somewhat off-putting. Not only do we need to demonstrate what the Shikai Getsuga looked like before he lost his powers, but we also need to show what it looked like after he regained them, because they both look very different. I have an image with rationale and copyright tagging already uploaded to demonstrate the size of his new Getsuga, but I could easily find another if its needed. All we would need is a Shikai image or .gif of the original attack. What do you all think? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 16:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not currently the shikai is noticeably different. The Getsuga Tensho is no different except maybe in size and force. Thats not something can be shown properly and most certainly not in a manga pic. I would wait for the anime version to come out and if there is that noticeable of a difference then we can possibly revisit the topic. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright. Sounds good. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 23:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mask Issues It would appear, and I'm sure I'm not the first to bring this up, that Ichigo's new mask in the anime is wrongly colored. In the colored page of the manga, it clearly has two thick black stripes; not red. Now, manga always trumps anime in any case, so what do we do about it? Do we leave the anime picture in there and just make note of it in the description, or do we, in fact need to remove the anime image? I mean, there is no reason to present facts from the anime if they conflict with something the manga has written, unless it is mentioned in parenthesis or in a trivia bullet. Thoughts? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I noticed it too, but I think it might be a mistake of Kubo himself. About ten chapters later hew drew a frontpage where the lines are red colored. http://www.mangastream.to/bleach-chapter-401-page-3.html So probably Kubo changed his mind and altered the colors, but you were good to mention it. Empty moon (talk) 20:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge "When Ichigo loses his powers, all of the special abilities of the badge are lost as well.Nonetheless, Ichigo keeps it with him regularly." Obviously, this part as the end of the Substitute Shinigami Badge 'section isn't updated for something like 20 chapters of the manga... What about mentioning the fact that it was the focus of his Fullbring? Isn't that important? Shouldn't this section be updated? Adi212 (talk) 18:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :The most this section requires update is to state it is his focus for his fullbring also to detail its role as weapon in two forms. The fullbring section covers the vast majority of the details and thus it doesn't need to be repeated in another section. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's categories Characters like the Visoreds still have their category section include being captains/lieutenants and even Shinigami even though they are Visoreds now. I strongly think Ichigo's category section should include Visored and Fullbringer because he was at one point. Please put those category links back in Ichigo's page. Steveo920, 16;48, September 28, 2011 Categories are just a means of organizing the page on the wiki. Pages should not have a bazillion of them or it makes it so cluttered that it becomes pointless having the categories in the first place. The four or five most important go on that is all. And the most important ones are those that he is now. 21:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Page Length Just out of curiosity, is there a particular reason nothing has been done to condense the page? Ichigo, as the main character, has a lot of plot attached to him but that plot is taking up a lot of room and while I am a new user on the wiki, I have been reading it for some time now and it can be a bit overwhelming. While I understand that as arcs conclude their content is edited to be more concise, it still stands that it is monstrously large already. Is there a reason there hasn't been a seperate page or a cleaner tab system for downsizing the actual page length? Even the hide/show option used to cut away the filler arcs with the non-canon warning would be better I think. FFFX (talk) 17:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The anime-only arcs are already hidden with the show/hide option. As for using tabs, we're not doing that here. I understand that certain other Wikis do that, but we do not, and we're not making a special case for any of the pages, including his. The fact that Ichigo's plot is long is because of his deep involvement in each arc. And believe it or not, steps have been taken to compress wording in the arc, through both the Fight Summary Project and the Text Reduction Project. It does not change the fact that Ichigo's involvement in the plot for each arc is still going to provide a lot of information. And while the text reduction can still be done on this page, keep in mind that there are many other articles on the Wiki that need more attention, because they're lacking plot, lacking references, need to be clean up, etc. As it stands, we have limited hands around here, and because some articles still need attention, we can't get to everything right away. My guess is that text reduction will resume when one of the people that works on it has time to do it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense to me. Pages lacking information are definitely a higher priority than a page with too much. Though I honestly can't say "he's important to a lot of plot" is an excuse for it being so long "people don't have the time" certainly is. I mean, I know I don't have the time to do something like that. Making writing consice and trim is a massive undertaking. FFFX (talk) 19:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :If I can just offer a suggestion, why not simply move the plot section to its own page? And then under plot, merely put the current arc that is happening in the manga, while everything else is at the top, as "Main Article: Ichigo Kurosaki's Plot". Something along those lines, because the page is getting reeeeally long, and with another big manga arc coming up, and a bunch of potential filler arcs, this page will exceed limitations. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Pages on this wiki follow a standard format, we are not making an exception just Ichigo's page is long. It is far from the maximum length and if it were to ever reach that point, a bit of js could easily rectify that. This page needs to be long. It is the main characters page. He has been in almost every chapter, almost every episode. He is constantly evolving a changing. We are a wiki, we strive to be the most accurate and detailed source for Bleach information. His page is fine as it is.-- ::What about his Relationships' page? All the other characters have their relationships on their page, yet Ichigo's relationships get a page for themselves. Maybe the idea of relocating his plot is not so bad (TomNamikaze (talk) 19:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC)) :::I've cut out 11kb of superfluous information over the past couple of days, so it is shorter now, but more still needs to be done to it. About the Ichigo's Relationships page, that was done before my time here by a single user who, seemingly without discussing it with anyone, created individual relationship pages for many characters which were later deleted, but Ichigo's was left up while a discussion was held on it and relationship sections in general. That discussion was apparently never resolved and so no action was ever taken on the page, which became a vile, inaccurate, unreferenced, speculative cesspit of flaw after flaw. It was in an utterly woeful state and given its condition would not have been fit to add back on to Icihgo's main article. It took an awful lot of work to get up to its present state (which is still well below par). 18:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ichigos page has been up for reduction in length for some time in the Article improvement, but no one has taken it on, it needs to be summarized greatly as most detail can now be found in the fight articles.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) @Godisme - I get what you're trying to say, but my suggestion has almost no relation what you said about being a Wikia that strives for quality and detail. What I suggested was to move that information to another page, and just link it. It makes it much more organized, it doesn't demean the level of quality nor detail. But anyways, I doubt anything I say will really be taken into serious consideration. I wanted to merely add onto my suggest. Why not just move filler plot to its own page? Filler has no spot in the canon arcs, and it could be misleading when reading the page (if you see some characters, they have both the Zanpakuto Muramasa arc right after the entire Arrancar arc, which is incorrect chronologically). Just a thought. I know my suggestion won't receive too much consideration. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Location for his Master Swordsmanship I'd like to suggest that his swordsmanship skills be moved to his natural abilities. He showed great swordsmanship while using his Fullbring and stated in chapter 424 that he has retained all his physical training that he obtained as as Shinigami even in his human form. Steveo920, October 18, 2011, 14:15 I know that it has only been a couple of days since I posted this suggestion, but I would like a second opinion from someone qualified to make the change. I seriously think Ichigo's swordmanship skills should be moved to his natural abilities since it is a physical skill and again, Ichigo did say he retained all his physical training as a Shinigami. Steveo920, October 20, 2011, 2:07 :I actually disagree on this, I remember the point that your referring to, it provides a good concept for Kubo showcasing how Ichigo can fight a purse snatcher after the recent events. The problem is that Ichigo was fighting guys with skill before any of the current events, he is a trained martial artist. With that in mind It makes no sense where he says he retains his physical training, because it wasnt in his physical body that he did any of the training it was in his spirit body. What he did engage in while in fullbring was not conclusive enough to say master level, at best it was expert level from what we saw, which is different from his shinigami based swordsmanship skill. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : I don't agree with moving of master swordsmanship skills to his natural abilities, as per Salubri's comment. However, creating a section for his human based swordsmanship skills is surely acceptable. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Restoring Ichigo's Shinigami powers It was clearly said that in chapter 460 that several Shiningami were required to use their energy to restore Ichigo's powers. It was further stated in chapter 461 that to ensure his powers complete return, all the lieutenant and captain Shinigami use their power. Please let my edit on Ichigo's spiritual energy be put back and kept. Steveo920, October 18, 2011, 14:35 No, you are mistaken. There was no connection established between the amount of power Ichigo had before losing his powers and how many people were required to restore them. 19:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Appearance section... In Ichigo's appearance section, I would please like to bring everyone's attention to something. While Ichigo is the person to least change since the 17 month time skip, there is one thing I have noticed. He grew sideburns which was he did not have before the timeskip. I know it's little detail, but should it be added? Sparxs77 (talk) 08:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mask Shielding I wouldn't say that's one of his Visored powers. He doesn't have control over it, unlike donning the mask to gain additional strength. The mask would form itself to shield him from fatal attacks. It's rather his inner Hollow's ability than his own, as the former doesn't want to let the latter's body getting too much damaged. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 11:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Substitute Shinigami Badge We should add the new info (absorbing reiatsu, controlling user, etc). Do we add it to Ichigo's page in his '''Substitute Shinigami Badge part or somewhere else?Empty moon (talk) 23:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well so far we only have Kūgo's word and right now he's said so much tripe it's hard to decipher if that was the "big deal" that Urahara was referring to!! He may be trying to enrage or taunt Ichigo as Uryū was telling Ichigo not to listen to him!! Right now we need a trusted character to confirm it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What was said about the badge tracking the substitute and suppressing their reiatsu can be added to Ichigo's page under his badge. We can take that much as true.-- :::That bit ok but the controlling user seems without proof!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, will do then. SunXia I not really meant 'control' like really controlling the body, but more like knowing where he is in all time so you can use him when you need to. I should have used other words their, but I was a bit tired.Empty moon (talk) 09:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::::Make sure it's referenced and I know what you meant but still, they haven't shown any sort o control over him except when they appear to help help him so this claim of Kūgo's seems very ridiculous considering Ichigo has disobeyed them on many occasions!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I waited untill the next chapter, maybe they were going to give more information, but didn't really happen. To get to the point, I forgot his page is locked, so if any of you would change it, that would be great, I don't have the authority to change it.Empty moon (talk) 17:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) New Tensa Zangetsu I know that this page will likely be locked for some time but i will just list the new differences. The Bankai Jacket makes a comeback but with some changes. 1. The "greaves" we saw in "neo-shikai" make a return but are larger and now white. 2. The Jacket is now open with three "cross bands" that we also saw in "neo-shikai" 3. as does the collar although slightly altered 4. Aside from the bands, Ichigo is wearing a white open shirt under the Jacket 5. The Sleeves from v1 come back and end just short of his wrists 6. Ichigo now has black gloves on both of his hands. These are the last changes i can see in his bankai outfit Now regarding Tensa Zangetsu's blade 1. Tensa is now much longer 2. There are three jagged points starting at the middle of the sword pointing towards its now slightly curved end. 3. The guard is now much more jagged as well These are the only changes i could find.Cmcwiki (talk) 18:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think a general description, highlighting the important bits and a picture of it will do, rather than listing out every little change. A picture paints a thousand words as they say. People can glean most of the differences from comparing the pictures. 18:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah but I actually took the time to describe it for everybody. What i just did saves the person who updates the page more time.Cmcwiki (talk) 21:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's new Bankai Manga picture this is it. could you add it to the main page?? It's locked. : Firstly sign your posts. Secondly there is a process when new information from a chapter is given out. I'm not sure what it is but the page will be unlocked eventually.Cmcwiki (talk) 21:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's page is getting to long I just notice his page getting way to long when I scoll up and down the page it's very slow on my computer can you guys make it look like Luffy's page on the One Piece WIKI site like how it's broken down into different sections like appearance, Personality etc. and you should do it to other characters pages also that are getting to long also. :We are not one piece wiki. We have had this discussion before. We are not splitting this page up.-- Finding an anime version of this image For the last few days I've been trying to get the anime version of the image where Ichigo attacks Mr. Pork with his Getsuga Tenshō. Finding the anime equivalent has been well... proven to be quite difficult because there is not any decent still frame showing the image (or even the attack itself) in the same manner or in a decent shot. The only other image I could think of to use for the anime version is the image where he attacks Mr. Pork whilst Mr. Pork is in Beast mode (the image used to illustrate Mr. Pork's article). I think this is a fair enough change and it also represents his Fullbring in a pretty decent manner also, since the anime version is still in the cataloging section I take it we need to wait until this image is in his gallery though. [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :If an image is listed to be catalogued and is correctly got Fair use and such, it can be used in articles!! :) [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The image has been added, thanks, 23:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Censorship? Should we add something about how the design of Ichigo's initial Fullbring was changed in the anime? In the manga it was a large swastika design, which matched his zanpakuto's tsuba, but in the anime, it was changed to a more cross-like design. Should this be mentioned? Or is it not a matter of censorship? Avolling (talk) 16:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be fine. Sounds like censorship to me. Ichigo's Fullbring Image Hey, is it okay if I replace that manga image with the anime image?--Gran Danku 22:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Species Status? Hey. Can I edit the part about Ichigo's Species? He was born with a Shinigami and a Human so wouldn't that make him a Substitute Shinigami Hybrid? He is half human and Shinigami. Fist sign your posts. Secondly that doesn't make much sense because his father was not spiritually aware at the time he was born, meaning possessed no spiritual power or even the capability to see spirits. How this may have affected his creation is still left open. In any case ichigo is completely human though spiritually aware with significant spiritual presence. Later he was only a average soul and had to go through training to achieve any actual shinigami powers, though different this is reminiscent of what other souls have to do to become shinigami. No one is born a shinigami you have to have the spiritual power as a soul to become one, and then through training achieve it. You cant be half shinigami as there is no such thing, as they have no physical body like a human does, they are spirits. There are also no half-breeds in bleach. Even if two shinigami had a child unless the child has significant spiritual power and until that child trains and properly achieved the necessary requirements to be a shinigami they are then nothing more then a average soul. Ichigo is considered a human throughout the series as he possesses a human body. Originally he was shinigami only when in spiritual form and later a fully realized visored though he still considers himself just human. Also Substitute shinigami is a simple job title. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Time of Quotations I think there's a problem with the quotations to Gin in Chapter 399 and to Muramasa to Episode 235; from what I remember, Episode 235 was published before Chapter 399. So I am going to switch places between them, okay?--Gran Danku 22:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Second Hollow mask Do you think we should put this pic of Ichigo's second hollow mask because it shows the entire mask like the pic of the first hollow mask, what do you think ? Ultimatex (talk) 02:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :The picture is better than the one that is there, but you need to add the Fair Use Rational to the picture otherwise it cannot be used. This is done by adding the code below to the picture and filling in the fields on it. You can see what type of things to write on it by looking at this link. 12:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's okay now. Thanks for adding it. If you have any other pictures that you have uploaded would you mind adding it to them as well. You can check at . It would be much appreciated. 13:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hollowfied Getsuga Tenshou gif Should we put, it shows the Getsuga Tenshou differently from the pics that show like a wave, what do you think ? Ultimatex (talk) 02:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :It is not necessary-- Ability Looking back on chapter 422, page 17 and chapter 450, page 15; Is it at all possible that ichigo can possess the ability to read the thoughts and intentions of his opponents through contact with their blades? please comment. superlogan7437 (talk) 22:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :This is an old japanese belief that warriors can understand each other through combat. It is not an ability really.-- New Tensa Zangetsu Double Image I noticed that on Ichigo's page, there same picture of his full-body shot with his new Bankai is used twice; once near the paragraph in the arc he uses it and a second time near his Bankai states. Can we please remove the copy of this picture in arc paragraph or at least change it back to the earlier picture of his shouting "Bankai!"? Steveo920, February 16, 2012, 23:44 :The picture illustrates both the scene and the new Bankai. It will be replaced with an anime image soon and likely not the same one.-- Bankai duration It's kinda obvious, but has it ever been said? --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Im not getting into a has it ever been said argument with anyone. If its obvious then im not understanding why you make into an issue. Because im not for nit picking for everything in an article, my general view is if it takes away from the article then its not up for discussion. Unless you have something better to offer. --[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo's Reiatsu fluctation Can we please remove the part about Ichigo's reiatsu fluction from high to low? That was only a temporary effect of his inner Hollow going out of control. Steveo920, February 27, 2012, 1:36 :That is not what it refers to. What it refers to is that Ichigo is strong enough to beat a captain with shikai one moment and then the next he is not able to defeat a privaron Espada in his Bankai.-- ::God is right, Ichigo's power is often related to his resolve to battle and his Reiatsu is a constant representation of how that changes throughout battles and it's often reflected upon!! 06:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC)